


咕哒拉二

by baiye



Category: fate - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 08:24:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17742413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baiye/pseuds/baiye





	咕哒拉二

咕哒拉二

奥兹曼迪亚斯大口喘着粗气，年轻的御主站在他身前，手上淡化的两个令咒痕迹似乎正无言地解释事情发生的原因。

法老王颤抖着，他的双手被束缚在墙面，头顶上箍住他手腕的环状物牢牢地嵌在墙上，这让他无法轻松挣脱。更让他狼狈不堪的是下身的状况，平日不离身的法杖此时支在他腿间，成为分开他双腿的用具。这两样东西让他身体悬空，私处被御主一览无余，更别提身体里埋着的，由御主饲养的性爱触手玩具。

事情要从他们自卡美洛回来开始，藤丸立香在剿灭沙漠里头海魔聚集的巢穴里捡到两个白色的卵。当时同行的从者们一致认为应该把这危险的东西放进烤炉毁灭，但御主却捧着它，说是感受到了里头小家伙害怕得颤抖，干脆把它带回了迦勒底。

作为在同一个土地上生活过的法老，被圣杯召唤到那个沙漠里头，奥兹曼迪亚斯也充分了解这些生物的破坏力。但是他的御主不这么想，将小小的卵放在保温室里，偶尔对着卵讲几句话，仿佛里头的生物能听懂他的低语。

“无聊至极，这东西并不会思考，不过是受本能驱使的低端生物。”这样说着，奥兹曼迪亚斯离开御主房间，把企图说服他给予这小东西一点温暖的藤丸抛在后头，没注意到保温箱里卵的异动。

不敬，这绝对是对法老的莫大侮辱，手腕被孵出来的海魔束缚住的奥兹曼迪亚斯发出愤怒的嘶吼。那破壳而出的海魔长的极快，在全新的环境下长成了与它的父母完全不同的形态，并对他们的御主展示出了极为亲密的举动。

它的身体主体穿破墙体，形成换装束缚住奥兹曼迪亚斯的手腕，分出一条长长的腿到御主身前。藤丸立香伸手摸了摸触手的尾端，那前不久还被称之为“小家伙”的东西似乎还害羞了，颤巍巍地扭动着身体，听话地将掉落在一旁的法杖勾起来，支在奥兹曼迪亚斯双腿间，让他变成那副狼狈的模样。

藤丸立香从保温箱里捧出另一个卵，那小家伙在里头被困着，生命特征微弱，是立香开的细小气孔维持着它的呼吸。“可怜的小家伙，你一定也希望你的兄弟或者姐妹活着吧，只有你的话未免太寂寞了。”

“让这该死的东西放开，它听你的话吧，快让它……放开余”奥兹曼迪亚斯咬牙切齿地说着，对于性事并不陌生的他自然知道自己现在的姿势多么的羞耻，那魔物将他束缚成如此，其中两条触手又伸长了，从他裤腿上开的口子探进去，一路缠绕到股间，将裤子暴力地撕开。

魔物的触手正在他后穴的入口磨蹭，像是再等待御主的命令。奥兹曼迪亚斯怒视他，藤丸立香却忽略了他的抗议，抚摸着海魔的躯干。“好孩子，应该让王明白，到底谁才是这里的主人。”

“呜……”触手强势入侵身体时奥兹曼迪亚斯感到一阵剧痛，但没有出血，滑溜溜的触手接受御主的命令，注意没有弄伤他，而是在体内寻找着敏感点，同时喷洒着具有催情作用的液体。

等到触手从后穴里抽出，那里头已经是湿淋淋又柔软的模样了。奥兹曼迪亚斯喘着粗气，从后穴里流出来的液体滴湿了他的法杖。藤丸立香握住它，从口袋里掏出那颗尚未孵化的卵，“王，它们好像挺喜欢你的，是因为熟悉感呢，还是因为您的身体被认看做舒适的苗床了呢。”

“住口……啊”让法老猝不及防的，是年轻人将卵塞入穴口的举动，表面有些粗糙的卵挤进刚被强行打开的甬道，“既然它们那么喜欢你，那就培养下感情吧。”奥兹曼迪亚斯反驳的声音都被插入口中的触手堵在喉头，他只能拼命地摇头表达自己的意愿。

但这个过程并不容易，出于本能，他的身体处于紧绷的状态，试图将入侵身体的异物排挤出去。但御主摁着卵的下端，稍微将它往里头推了一点，不让它掉落出去。奥兹曼迪亚斯甚至能感觉到蛋壳里有东西在颤动，包裹着的乱尖应该稍微裂开了个小口，一条软软湿湿的小东西从里头探出来，舔他内壁上被弄出来的液体。

“不要……痛……”触手从他的口中离开，奥兹曼迪亚斯从口中发出几句低喃。那初生的东西毫无章法地蹬着蛋壳，想从里头挣脱，塞进去身体更加深处的地方。但它太小了，又没有力量帮助它，它用细小的吸盘附着着温床的内壁，使劲从壳中攀爬出来。

甬道里被喷进去的液体似乎是它的营养液，它本能地吮吸着。这对于奥兹曼迪亚斯可是种不小的折磨，他的内壁被弄得又痒又痛，又挣脱不了。藤丸看上去不打算帮助他，而是俯下身子盯着那堵在穴口的卵的末端，观察着小家伙的生存状况。

藤丸立香抬头，看到法老王因为疼痛有些扭曲的脸，抬手招了束缚他的变种海魔过来。“让他舒服一点吧，没力气可不行。”海魔得到命令，扒开他臀部的触手也松开了，躯体依旧禁锢着双手，其他的分支则在他的身体各处游走，企图挑起他的性欲。

实际上这种方式起效了，藤丸立香对他专属的骑兵的身体相当了解。御主指挥着出生不久的触手的行动，这魔物似乎非常喜欢他强盛的魔力，粘腻的软体动物附着在他身上，每一次抽动都精准地找到另他舒服的地带。

“首先是乳头。”藤丸这样说到，听话的触手立刻聚集在他的胸口，带着些细微小刺的尖端抚摸着他的乳头，吸盘用力地吸住，直到胸部完全挺力。那东西依旧遵循着本能，尖细的一端，如同针孔一般插进去乳尖，咕噜噜地往里头注射些什么液体。

“这样的话，能像母亲一样渗出乳汁呢。”藤丸用手指捏住了饱受折磨的一边胸口，果然从前端透出一点浅色的液体。“了不起，一定能喂饱刚出生的宝宝吧。”奥兹曼迪亚斯疯狂地摇着头，那魔物已经按照御主的命令开始玩弄他的腿部。

尽管现在他的腿被法杖分开，但在舒适环境下变的越发灵魂的海魔可一点不在意这个。它将触手伸长，灵活地在脚底上摩擦。软毛扫过他的脚掌，剧烈的痒意另他难耐地喘息，一句话都没法出口。

“想要吗？”御主的手抓住了奥兹曼迪亚斯早就抬头的性器，手指玩弄着底端的囊带，命令道，“我们要给小婴儿点别的粮食，我看牛奶不错。”

还没等奥兹曼迪亚斯参透这句话的含意，魔物已经比他更快理解了御主的意思，一根触手迅速地包围了他的性器。和人类手指的感觉不同，触手上有许多凸起的吸盘和细密的软毛，每一个吸盘像是一张张小嘴，在他的性器上吮吸着，几乎要让他马上绝顶。

但，他做不到。被前端渗出液体的味道吸引，原本往他身体里钻的小魔物改变了方向，被御主一点点引导了出来。这个体位奥兹曼迪亚斯可以清楚地将那小家伙看的真切，那是一个巴掌大的小魔物，正颤颤巍巍地从他的身体里爬出来，寻找着那吸引它的气味来源。

那小东西身上沾满了各类液体，魔物本身的，卵里的蛋液，还有他甬道里触手留下的液体和肠液。奥兹曼迪亚斯觉得羞耻，想要并拢大腿，挣扎着想把那小东西甩下去，但小魔物本能地对这个世界充满好奇，又被性器前端流出的液体吸引，很快沿着会阴攀爬上顶端。

在他快被触手抚弄到高潮的瞬间，一股刺痛从下身传来，小魔物细小的分支插入了他的前端，堵住尿道阻止了他的射精。

“呜……哈……不要……”

他呻吟着，分不清是因为疼痛还是快感。他的身体敏感点被逐个攻破，射精在临界点被硬生生掐住，绝顶又无法释放的感觉刺激着他的大脑。快感一波接着一波，身体热的仿佛快要融化，他甚至能听到悠长的耳鸣声，大脑乱成一团浆糊，理智和矜持正被蹂躏践踏，有什么糟糕的情绪正在破壳而出。

什么都好，快让余解脱。

给他带来一点清明的，是来自御主熟悉的气息。藤丸立香捏住他的下巴，贴近身子吻他。和平日较为温和的他不同，这个亲吻包含着强烈的侵略意识，不管是强有力地扫过舌苔，或是玩弄着小舌、齿关，奥兹曼迪亚斯根本含不住搅动带来的大量口水。

紧贴着的身体让他完全感受到御主下身支起的热度，他被捆绑的高度正好，双腿被拉开的角度又让他后穴正好堵在藤丸立香性器的位置。不知何时法杖又被扔到一旁，改由海魔拉开他的大腿，摆出完全的像御主献身的姿态。

“想要吗？”藤丸在他耳边低语，“说出来，我就让你解放。你应该知道吧，你现在的处境。”御主的手指恶趣味般地揉着在顶端吮吸的小魔物，小东西感受到指尖的逗弄，亲昵地蹭了蹭他的手指，这自然带动了在尿道里头分支的抽动。

“混蛋……停……啊” 奥兹曼迪亚斯额头痛的渗出豆大的汗珠，他强忍着抬起头，对着还在玩弄他的御主说道，“你，插进来啊。”

藤丸立香一手握住他的下巴，另一手拉开裤链，完全勃起的性器堵在后穴的入口，用前端摩擦着试探。“您想要什么插进去呢，不说出来的话，你的身体要受不了了吧。”

“余……让你，把你那勃起的东西插进我屁股里头，你满意……啊……”还没等他聒噪完，藤丸双手托着他的臀部，用力地捅进了里头。孵完卵的小穴已经合上了不少，性器插进去的时候还是遭受了一些阻力。但是御主顾不上这些，他时常被法老王突如其来的直白打得冲昏头脑，现在也是如此。

刚才看着那小东西从奥兹曼迪亚斯的穴口里缓慢爬出，让他一瞬间有种仿佛看着妻子生产的错觉。眼前的人，是他的王，是他的从者，是专属于他的骑兵，而这样的存在，正渴求着他的入侵与占有。

真淫乱啊，我的王。

奥兹曼迪亚斯此时也顾不的去思考立香的想法了，他被悬挂着已经有一段时间了，被这样剧烈地顶弄才让他感到姿势带来的难处。重力的关系他的身体会自然地下坠，底下只被御主双手托着，但那双手亦没有太过用力。

这就导致他每次被顶起，又不受控制地落下，每一次都被进入得极深，把御主整个性器都吞咽进后穴里，囊袋撞击在臀肉上发出“啪啪”的声响。加之性器顶端小魔物的扭动，让他完全被性欲支配，腿部肌肉紧绷着，舒服的脚趾都蜷缩起来。

“立香……立香……”被干到几乎失神的法老王不停地叫着御主的名字，藤丸知道他又要决定了，他捏住那还在前端吮吸的小东西，下身的律动随之停止一点点滑出小穴。然后，在奥兹曼迪亚斯露出迷茫表情的时候又重重顶进去，用力把小魔物拔出来，他感受到法老的小穴一阵剧烈的收缩。

终于绝顶了。

他也快忍不住，抱着奥兹曼迪亚斯软下来的身体又抽插几次，把精液全射进了那温热的身体里。

奥兹曼迪亚斯倒在地板上，他的手腕因为长时间被束缚着，褐色的肌肤硬是被勒出一条红痕，吃饱喝足的海魔凑在他身边，亲昵地蹭着他的脸颊，又把一些体液抹在那受伤的手腕上，被他嫌弃地擦掉。

“别这样，你看，好歹你也算是母亲，它们很喜欢你啊，这液体可以加速恢复的。”藤丸无奈地坐到他身边，认命地打算挨一顿来自法老的批评。

“算了，再有下次余肯定饶不了你。”小魔物趴在他肩头，看上去睡着了，“别吵着这小东西了。”


End file.
